


In the Pouring Rain

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had thought it an awful idea to leave the Burrow during a rainstorm. Written for hp_humpdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles, with [this image](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrqwdrdMRV1qatn9jo1_400.jpg) for the prompt.

Hermione had thought it an awful idea to leave the Burrow during a rainstorm. She had protested when Ginny came into her room and suggested a walk, and complained all the way down the stairs while Ginny pulled her, and barely had they stepped out into the pouring rain when Hermione was chilled to the bone and shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself and frowned at Ginny.

"Couldn't we go for a walk some time when the weather is  _decent_?"

"No."

"Why  _not_?"

"Because somebody might catch us," Ginny said, and Hermione didn't even have time to ask what Ginny meant before she pounced on her.

She pushed Hermione up against the wall, knotting her hands in her wet hair and smashing her lips against hers, her small breasts heaving and pushing against Hermione's fuller ones. Hermione groaned softly. Her nipples were beginning to ache, but she couldn't tell whether that was from arousal or cold.

"And while it's raining… we can make all the noise we want…" Ginny mumbled. Her hand pushed up under Hermione's skirt, into the hot space between her thighs, and she rocked it against her while smothering kisses against her lips, her neck, and then down between her breasts. Hermione arched her back, her legs opening wider.

"We'll catch a chill out here," she mumbled, and Ginny giggled and pulled back to press her hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Not if I keep you warm, we won't," she told her, and kept her eyes locked on hers while she sank down to her knees between Hermione's legs.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
